Fey: Mom, I Don't Feel So Good
Fey: Mom, I Don't Feel So Good is a story by Maggie Finson released on 2004-08-27. It runs from 2005-09-15 to 2006-09-03, and introduces the character Nikki Reilly (Fey). It is followed by Fey: PMS and Other Problems. Synopsis Mom, I Don't Feel So Good Nick Reilly wakes up feeling sick. He informs his mother, Lucy Reilly, of this and goes back to bed. Nick has a dream where he encounters Aunghadhail who bonds with him. Nick wakes up screaming as if a nightmare occurred. In the bathroom he discovers that his body has started to change. A week later with Nick's body continuing to change, Lucy takes him to see Dr. Martin Travis. The initial changes are described. It is also explained that Nick has continued to have strange and weird dreams and implies that he sees Aunghadhail in them. Dr Travis explains to Lucy and Nick, that he is a mutant. Dr. Travis admits his inexperience with this and refers them to get help from a subject matter expert although he initially doesn't know who. Nick confronts the fact he is turning into a girl and Lucy accepts that her child is still hers no matter what. Nick fears what his father will do but Lucy assuages his fears. Nick describes what some of his powers feel like. Dr. Travis gives Nick a prescription for a sleep med to help prevent the nightmares. Unhappy Camper The next day, Nick feels better that the meds helped him sleep without the dreams. Nick and Lucy talk about the changes happening to him. Nick admits his fears and Lucy affirms she will not abandon her child. They are then out shopping for new clothes. Nick is nervous about wearing girls underwear. While trying on a bra, he discovers he has a bad reaction to synthetics. It is implied that they see Dr. Travis again who confirmed the reaction is an allergy. Nick also discovers he has an allergy to plain iron, but not other iron based metals. Nick returns to high school and mentions he has seen a psychiatrist, Dr. Elaine Redmond. Nick talks of his feelings about his changes, the feminine clothing he wears, and the attention boys are now giving him. Seeing the school secretary, Nick realizes people see him as a her. He picks up his missed homework assignments and gets a new school ID. What Kind of Name is Leon for a Wizard? On his way back to Lucy who is waiting, parked in the parking lot, Nick realizes he's not only the object of all the boys attentions, he can feel their emotions of desire directed towards him. As a defense, Aunghadhail influences Nick to use magic, summoning a number of hobgoblins to scare the boys off causing their feelings to redirect elsewhere. Nick and Lucy agree they should go see the wizard they've arranged an appointment with for testing. Nick mentions he is unnerved by Aunghadhail's thoughts in his mind. They arrive at the wizard's home and are surprised the home and the wizard himself are less than they expected. The wizard explains what type of wizard he is and introduces himself as Leon. They go inside and Leon begins testing Nick. Nick learns that he is a faerie, more specifically one of the Higher orders of The Sidhe. Leon also affirms that Nick being a faerie was supposed to be. Nick asks about stopping his change into a girl. Leon gives a basic explanation of what a BIT is and mentions that modifying it has failed every time, with the result also being fatal for some. Leon then informs Nick that being a faerie allows him to live a long life. Leon explains to Nick about ley lines, her sleep problems, and summoning hobgoblins. Leon then recommends attending Whateley to better learn control of his powers and says he went their himself. They then work on Nick's empathy power and discover that Nick can project his feelings as well as receive them from others. Nick and Lucy agree to keep going to Leon for more tutoring. School's Out! Nick is back at school, feeling miserable. On his way to class, he is confronted by four bullies, "Alan Hastings, and his three stooges, Frank Stodge, Les Chang, and Bobby Christian". Nick controls herself and only responds verbally even when the lead bully touches her inappropriately. No other school student intervenes and most laugh. The bullies escalate their bullying and rip Nick's shirt off, exposing his bra which they ridicule him. Nick uses his magic and summons a number of technicolored squirrels. The squirrels swarm the other students, scaring most of them away including the bullies. They spread throughout the school and outside causing mayhem. Jessie Tanaka is there and gives Nick one of her own tops to replace the one the bullies took. Nick describes to Jessie his powers. Jessie recommends that next time Nick should just knee a boy in the crotch if he tries anything. Jessie confesses that her older sister is a mutant who attended Whateley and she and Nick talk about going there. Jessie gives Nick her phone number and says they should hang out or talk. Do I Have To Do All This? Nick is with Lucy following a meeting with the school principal. Lucy mentions that Nick made a promise to both her and his father to not not use magic. He goes over the details of events and Lucy is even more upset at those who targeted him. Lucy reaffirms to Nick that he is going to be fully female no matter what. Nick thinks about what Dr. Travis has told him about his transformation, that he will fully be female by the age of eighteen. Nick's mother then mentions that he will finish her school year at home. She then compliments Nick on the top he's wearing and Nick mentions Jessie to her. Lucy then thinks of her ex-husband and how he would not accept Nick. Lucy sees that Nick's pants are too small and they agree to go shopping at the mall although Nick is not happy about it. Nick thinks about the trip to the mall and how he did not like the salon. He thinks of how his mother has decided that he was becoming Nikki no matter what. He contemplates on how he looks which in his mind is attractive. The story jumps forward a few months. Nick has taken the time to learn how to be feminine. he feels that both Jessie and his mother are a bit too enthusiastic about it. Jessie gives Nick the idea of using the code name, Fey, while at Whateley. Nick admits he goes by Nicki as well as Nichole on occasion with his mother. Jessie and Nick have a pillow fight. Leaving Home Nick has a tearful goodbye with his mother. Jessie arrives to say goodbye as well and gives Nick the same top she gave him when they first met. Nick admits to Jessie that she is his best friend. Nick is then on a train leaving town. On the trip, he doesn't pay attention to the scenery, rather, he worries about the future. Getting off the train at the station in Dunwich, Nick notices a few others his own age getting off as well. Toni Chandler and Hank Declan introduce their selves with Nick giving his name as Fey rather than Nicki. Toni drags them into the stationhouse where they sit down with a hispanic girl. Fey describes them and notices he finds Hank somewhat cute which is unnerving and he admits he still clings to being male on a certain level. Mrs. Shugenda arrives and gets the students waiting there into several vans for the ride to the Whateley campus. On the ride, Nick sits next to Evvie and Gerald. Fey makes a point to pay attention to the scenery and describes Dunwich and her feelings on the area. Upon going through the gates, Fey sees the Gargoyles on the gate posts and feels they're more than what they seem. The bus takes them to Poe Cottage. The students disembark and enter within. In the common room. Mrs. Shugenda gives them a non-standard welcome speech, specifically warning them about keeping their gender and sexual attraction to their selves or at least within the cottage itself. Mrs Shugenda introduces them to upperclassmen who will take them on a tour. Fey is assigned to Belle Forbes. Belle calls their group the Changelings and after an explanation everyone within it realizes that the others have had similar situations. They continue their tour and the group gets to know each other better. They stop and eat at the cafeteria before continuing on. Belle points out that Nikki has a glamour that makes her more desirable, which she had been unaware of. Fey is next in her dorm unpacking her belongings Toni and her have a talk about clothing options available considering Fey's allergies. They are distracted by the commotion Tennyo creates chasing after her cabbit. Several including Fey join in on attempting to capture the runaway cabbit. Fey captures the cabbit and finds it is Jinn, which then convinces Fey to play along and act like she's been ferociously attacked. The cabbit gets away only to get caught again. Bunny Toni and Fey, back in their room, talk about the chase. Riptide interrupts them and asks if one of them could change rooms with her. Toni explains they can't since they're transgender and Rip is not. Rip begs them and then drags to them back to her assigned room. There they find the room filled with a number of trunks and multi-colored eggs. As they meet Bunny Cormick, Rip's roommate, Fey activates one of the eggs which creates a mess. Bunny trying to turn the egg off, ends up locked in one of her own trunks. Fey uses her magic to unlock it and let her out. Bunny introduces herself to them and calls Fey cute. Fey feels the same way about her. Bunny ends up explaining her powers but before she can explain everything her and Rip start arguing. Toni hears something zip past the door and gets everyone's attention. J.J. stops long enough to acknowledge that a new roommate is wanted and she'd be happy to move in. She zips away and immediately shows back up with her suitcase. Her and Bunny start arguing until Bunny's eggs start overloading since J.J. is an energize and is having an effect. J.J. leaves. Rip tries to use her powers to protect herself from the eggs, but Fey drags her out of their since her powers would make things worse. Bunny breaks down crying over her ruined eggs. Fey works on calming her down. Bunny confides in Fey about the feelings she has about being teased, being called Bugs Bunny. Fey convinces her that she's unintentionally been complimented by their choice of nickname. Later, Fey returns to her room where Toni is waiting. Toni and Fey joke about them spending time with an attractive girl. Notes In the chapter Leaving Home, the name Margaret is used four times rather than Lucy or Lucinda, which had been the names used in the previous chapters for the name of Nicki's mother. The pronouns used for Nick change to female in the chapter Leaving Home after Fey sits down but before Chaka sits down next to Riptide. Characters * Nichole Reilly (Fey) *Mrs. Lucinda "Lucy" Reilly *Aunghadhail *Dr. Martin Travis *Mr. Leon Maynard *Jessie Tanaka *Antonia Chandler (Chaka) *Hank Declan (Lancer) *Elena Obregon (Riptide) *Mrs. Shugendo *Evelyn Chambers (Punch) *Gerald Sturm (Michelangelo) *Steve Rossiter *Kendall Forbes (Beltane) *Rosalyn Dekkard (Blackrose) *Billie Wilson (Tennyo) *Ayla Goodkind (Phase) *Jade Sinclair (Generator) *Bunny Cormick (Bugs) *Joanne Jendleschmidt (Scrambler) * Mrs. Kent * Alan Hastings * Frank Stodge * Les Chang * Bobby Christian * Richard Stearn * Principal Fletcher * Nicholas Reilly Sr. (Mentioned) * Troy Reilly (Mentioned) Category:Stories Category:Maggie Finson Category:Gen1